


【叶周 ABO】茅根竹蔗水

by rapunzel14



Category: Quan Zhi Gao Shou
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapunzel14/pseuds/rapunzel14
Summary: 旧文备份。当时送给闺蜜做生日礼物的情趣ABO文。
Relationships: Yè Xiū/Zhōu Zékǎi
Kudos: 5





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文备份。  
> 当时送给闺蜜做生日礼物的情趣ABO文。

（上）

叶修和周泽楷第一次见面没什么新意，和大多数ABO文一样，当时的周泽楷正在发情。

兴欣广告工作室接了个单子，平面取景选了叶修的母校。工作结束后，想着好久不回来一趟，叶修四处逛了逛，夏日炎炎，最后溜进了有空调的图书馆。

于是，就在设计得跟迷宫似的图书馆，叶修踏进地下夹层一个小书室时，闻到一股子甘蔗的味道。

正是周末人最少的时段，夹层也没有设置书桌，这个藏书以陈旧专精书类为主的小图书室里根本就看不见人影。

起初甘蔗清淡的香气并没有引起叶修的注意，当他察觉不对头的时候，已然像是置身于一大片甘蔗田中。高高直直的甘蔗和林林密密的细长叶子，阳光从缝隙穿射，斑驳出浓紫和翠绿的深深浅浅，蒸腾起甘蔗特有隐隐带甜的新鲜气息。而后像是有人破开了一根甘蔗，鲜甜汁水迸溅在日光下空气中，甜丝丝地渗透进清凉里。紧接着，像是一田葱葱郁郁的甘蔗相继被一一劈开，莹白爽脆的维管束汪着蜜汁暴露在空气中。只一瞬间，气息里就都是盈盈水润的蜜意，甜腻地冲击着感官，五官六感只有黏甜浓蜜，放佛一大勺砂糖洒进了心里。

叶修作为一个五讲四美三热爱的Alpha，在刚察觉到不对的时候就从裤兜摸出抑制剂嚼了一片。也幸好他反应和手速都够快，否则这瞬发铺张的甘蔗味儿信息素如此迅猛霸道，估计只要是个A都要把持不住。

本来叶修打算立刻转身离开，暴露在高浓度的Omega信息素中，抑制剂也不是百分百保险。但刚刚转了半个身，他就有点心软，转回来沿着信息素浓郁的源头方向寻过去。

没一会儿，他就找到了软倒在书架下的周泽楷。

其时周泽楷已经快要整个人都软趴在地上，裸露在外的肌肤都染上了嫩粉色，眼底的水汽闪闪发光，红润如蔷的唇瓣一张一翕地漏着像小猫爪挠在心上的呻吟。他的双手克制又难忍地抚摸自己的身体，不由自主地轻蹭书架与地板。白衬衣的扣子已经被扯开了几个，下摆也皱巴巴地卷到了腰上。

叶修一看到他，就眼疾手快地又给自己嗑了一片抑制剂。他从上衣口袋摸了根烟出来叼着，也没点火，毕竟图书馆内是禁烟的，更重要的是有烟雾感应器。随后，脱下自己穿在T-shirt外面的衬衣，走到了周泽楷面前，正准备披到对方身上，却被周泽楷软绵绵地挥开。

“呼呼……别、别过……来……”  
“哥虽然不是什么正人君子，但也不至于乘人之危。你呆这里不安全，我送你去医务室。你身上的味道姑且先用我的衣服罩罩，别待会儿人还没到医务室，后面追着一溜人。”

周泽楷仰头看向他，虽是打量的意思，却因为眸中水漾柔波，看在叶修眼里，跟诱惑邀请也不差多少了。叶修手一抖，衣服就照着周泽楷的头罩下去。

“别这样看着哥呀，嗑了药都保持不住好吗？你先忍忍，我衣服上的味道应该可以压压你那股甜味。”

说罢，叶修就蹲身把周泽楷背了起来。

周泽楷炽热的体温熨帖着叶修的后背，可能是衣服上属于Alpha的信息素让他觉得舒服，周泽楷身体自然地向叶修贴得更紧，环在他脖子上的手臂也不自觉用力。

“手劲轻点呀，哥要被你勒死了。”

似乎听到他的抱怨，周泽楷手上的劲松了，但又向他后背贴紧几分。叶修翻了翻白眼，用力咬了咬烟嘴，想象着自己背后只是一个暖炉子。

医务室的值班医生是个Beta，接过周泽楷，转头就问叶修要不要磕点抑制剂，说是他身上味道有点飘。若隐若现的香茅味儿，也亏他能嗅出来。叶修表示不嗑哪能把人送到这里，嗑的还是平日两倍的量。医生在甜腻腻的甘蔗味中捏捏鼻子表示了理解，并且给了他一瓶空气清新剂让他自己喷着，顺便告诫他抑制剂不能吃太多。

周泽楷原来是靠近发情期，打算从今天开始提前服用抑制剂。结果发现刚刚吃完了，药房又正好售罄了他一直在服用的那款，只能换了一款。结果吃了才一个多小时，就发情了，而且比之平日好像还要厉害。值班医生又给他做了几个检查，诊断为抑制剂过敏。

周泽楷躺在医务室的病床上，手上吊着清除抑制剂的点滴。医生说现在过敏也不好再服用别的抑制剂，先把体内的药性都消除了才好重新服用。

叶修凑到六七步外去看他，周泽楷还是跟在小图书室一个样，满脸通红，甘蔗味一阵阵荡开来，看着比方才还难受些。叶修只能跑去问医生，医生表示这个也没什么办法，忍一忍，过后再服用他习惯的抑制剂就好。如果想让他好受点，找个Alpha坐在旁边释放点信息素，他就没那么难受了。

而后，医生抬头看看叶修，说你也是个Alpha吧，你去他旁边坐坐就成。叶修觉得这个医生特不靠谱了，别说自己服用过抑制剂，信息素也不是说想释放就释放，释放倒是也不难，但收不回来后果就严重了。医生说，没有的事，你不是刚服用过两倍抑制剂么，我给你打微量清除剂进去，你在旁边差不多释放一下就行。

秉承着救人救到底送佛送到西的理念，叶修七上八下地闭着眼坐在床边，直到室内香茅的清洌气味渐渐匀散了那弥漫浓稠的甘蔗甜香。耳边周泽楷原来急促混乱的喘息也似被安抚驯服，呼吸变得轻而细。叶修睁开眼正对上周泽楷沾满了亮晶晶水汽的目光，心脏狠狠地蹦了蹦。

然后，周泽楷伸出没有挂点滴的手，轻轻软软地拉住他的手。  
“……碰，我……”  
“我看小同学你现在一点都不清醒，别对哥耍流氓呀。”  
“亲……亲一下……”  
“别拉拉扯扯的，哥真给你办了你别哭呀。”  
周泽楷睁着好看的眼睛纯良无害地看着他，然后，点点头。  
“不哭。”

然后，然后叶修就把他给办了。

医生进来给周泽楷拔针的时候，以为谁在病房煮茅根竹蔗水，但很快意识到他今天收了一个甘蔗味信息素的发情Omega，送他来的Alpha信息素是香茅味的。所以他毫不惊讶地看到周泽楷沉沉睡在床上，眼角眉梢都是未退尽的泪痕和情欲，叶修站在窗户边向着外面吞云吐雾。

晚上叶修在校门外的小馆子请周泽楷吃了顿饭。周泽楷话不多，但是叶修送他回去的时候，拿着叶修手机留了自己的电话号码。

后来，短信电话一来二去的，偶尔吃饭散步看电影，总之周泽楷之后就没有服用过抑制剂，叶修家那套小公寓每个月有那么几天就住了两个人。

TBC


	2. 下

（下）

十一月二十四日，兴欣工作室里，叶修对着电脑噼里啪啦地打市场反馈报告，眼尾扫了扫桌面台历上用红色圆珠笔潇洒勾画的两个圈，APM直飙400。

“老叶，你的小男朋友来找你了。”  
站在工作室落地玻璃窗前抽着烟看楼下车水马龙的魏琛，夹着烟的手敲了敲玻璃。

“老魏，嫉妒就坦白一点。老板，我下去一趟。”  
叶修叼着烟和他反唇相讥，表情懒散，拿起外套下楼的动作却利落。

兴欣工作室租用的是一幢五层小楼的三层，周泽楷站在小楼院子的大铁门外，正掏出手机拨打，就听见面前响起熟悉的手机铃声。

“怎么自己来了？”

叶修隔着大门的铁花对周泽楷吹了一口烟，愉快地看他朝旁挪了一小步侧头避开。温度很低，一条粉色厚毛围巾险些要把周泽楷的脸都遮住，他埋在围巾里点点头，又瓮声瓮气地加了一句“考前放假”。叶修目光掠了掠他围巾坠着的兔子型毛绒球，估摸着又是哪位女同学硬塞给他的东西，才开了铁门，把他的手握进自己大衣口袋领进楼里。

打过招呼，安文逸作为叶修的助理，识趣地捧着笔记本把叶修旁边的位置让了出来。

“你坐会儿，我把这个报告码了就一起回家。”

叶修本来就跟老板陈果打过招呼，今天要提早下班去接周泽楷的。

周泽楷点点头，从包里掏出平板歪靠着叶修自己玩起来。

“谁在喝茅根竹蔗水……”  
陈果嚷到一半闭了嘴，两步跑到唐柔身后去了。

叶修吸吸鼻子，他闻惯了和周泽楷在一起两人混合的信息素气味，刚才没注意，现在才发现两人信息素浓度都有点高。他扭头去看周泽楷，周泽楷抬头回望他，虽然表情还很平常，但脸却是有点泛红了。

“地铁，有人发情。”

确实Omega之间发情容易连锁影响，周泽楷又临近发情期，跟叶修这个Alpha亲近惯了的，两相刺激影响，直接就有点发情的兆头。

“老板，我先撤了呀，报告晚上给你发邮箱。”  
“快滚，精尽人亡也给我记住死线之前交上来。”

叶修看着对面乔一帆已经开始猛喷空气清新剂，兴欣没几个Beta，他迅速决定翘班。

用自己的黑色围巾给周泽楷绕了几圈，把那条碍眼的粉色围巾随手塞在一边，叶修麻利地拉着周泽楷下楼取车去了。

车上，周泽楷频频回头去看后座，那里放着一个纸盒包装的蛋糕，装饰丝带上的烫金标签是他喜欢的烘焙店，旁边还有一份印花纸袋包装的礼物，柔软的绒布缎带在上面绕了几圈打了一个硕大的蝴蝶结。

“喜欢？”  
“嗯。”  
“生日快乐。”  
“谢谢。”  
周泽楷有点难为情地低了低头。  
“喜欢就用着。”

叶修意味不明地笑笑，周泽楷眨了眨眼睛，无辜地看着他。叶修回头看了他一眼先是没有理会，等到遇了红灯，就倾身过去狠狠吻上周泽楷柔软的嘴唇。舌头伸进去绞合，直吻得周泽楷整个人软靠在车座上，后面排队的车喇叭响个不停，才意犹未尽地分开。

“专心开车。”  
周泽楷喘着气，不甚赞同地看了叶修一眼，红着脸怎么都缺了点说服力。

回到公寓，等到周泽楷满怀期待把包装纸袋给拆了，才领悟过来叶修的意思，顿时就僵直了，还触发了燃烧DEBUFF，两颊烧起来。

“G市的朋友告诉我，茅根竹蔗水都是要下胡萝卜的，你知道煲汤煮凉茶还是他们那边比较在行。”

叶修若无其事地笑说着从僵直的周泽楷手里拿过那个胡萝卜形状的按摩器，又抚了抚连在顶端的长长的墨紫色仿真猫尾巴。

“洗澡，不要跟。”  
周泽楷从负面状态苏醒，后退一步沉默地快步走进浴室，把门关得剩下一条缝才丢下一句话给跟在后面的叶修，惹得叶修对着上锁的浴室门嗤笑出声。

周泽楷躲进浴室的时候也没想起拿些换洗的衣服，洗完澡就只能披着浴巾走出来。他进去那会儿，叶修就把家里的暖气开了，倒不至于会着凉。

客厅里没有人，周泽楷打开了公寓唯一的卧室门。

叶修正站在床头边，满意地打量用那条长得有点离谱近三四米的厚绒缎带在床柱上打的一个结实端正的对结，两头垂下的长带子拖在地上。

门一打开，门后浓郁到辛涩的香茅味道汹涌而来。平日里叶修的信息素味道淡淡闻着还挺舒服，一旦情欲浓厚释放出来，香茅的辛香就显得既刺激又霸道。周泽楷作为一个Omega，在这样的Alpha信息素冲击下，基本就是瞬间头脑放空，身体不由自主就软了，啪嗒一下就跪坐在卧室的地板上。

听见门口的响动，叶修毫不意外地走过去横抱起周泽楷放到床边，毛巾被他随手扔在一边。

周泽楷和叶修虽未完成标记，但毕竟两情相悦，亲近的事也做过不少。在叶修的信息素包围下，身体已完全进入发情期，体内的细胞无不渴求着与叶修亲近。

叶修抱着他坐在床边，周泽楷的脸轻轻蹭着他的胸口，低声喘息着，既是顺服又是期邀。空气中渐渐混入了甜蜜的甘蔗香，却还是被生猛的香茅气息掩住。

单手握住了周泽楷骨线美好的双腕，叶修扯了厚绒缎带的垂端颇有耐心地打了一个稳实的四瓣结。周泽楷没有挣扎，柔顺地伏在他身上。叶修手上未停，捋着四瓣结仍然垂坠到床下的两个长尾端，几个交叉圈绕就在周泽楷柔嫩敏感的分身打了两个十字，又擦着盆骨线和髋骨线反绕过大腿内侧延伸到他身后。叶修灵活的手指牵引着缎带几下就完成了动作，周泽楷才反应到下身已被色情地缠了带子，稍微动了动就引得缎带与各个敏感处摩擦，让他的呼吸中带上一丝呻吟。

他扭头委屈地去看叶修，对方却抱着他边抚摸边让他在起端连在床柱的缎带束缚下摆了一个跪坐在床上，背对着门口的姿势。周泽楷感到本来的依靠一空，对Alpha的需要和失去叶修环抱的空虚促使他试图退后去寻找对方退开的身体，却被缎带限制住，用力尝试又勒到下身的敏感，本就虚软的身体更是无从使力。

然后，周泽楷感到双脚脚踝被一双温热细致的手握住，绒布细腻的触感随之而来。叶修在他身后欣赏了两眼周泽楷充满了刚成年兽类一般饱含劲度与韧性的背部曲线，就又捋着走势到身后的缎带一圈圈裹住他的脚踝，最后又打上一个别致的蝴蝶结。

“前辈……”  
周泽楷尽力扭转视界寻不到叶修，试探一般出声呼喊。

“还叫前辈？”

叶修带着笑的脸出现在他的视界上方，然后俯下身，周泽楷仰着头迎接了他这个亲吻。

缠绵的亲吻中，周泽楷忽然身体一僵，他感觉到有什么坚硬的东西捅入了自己的身体。注意到他的反应，叶修却没有停手，而是把胡萝卜模样的按摩器往他已经逐渐柔软湿润的菊口又埋深了一些。

很轻的“咔哒”一声通过身体传递给了周泽楷，他还没意识到发生了什么，身下的按摩器已经用低频的振动回答了他。虽然只是最低频的振动，但忽如其来的刺激却让周泽楷口中连续地漏出许多破碎的呻吟。

他艰难地扭头想去看身后的器物，却碍于角度和束缚未能如愿。叶修伸手握住了从他股缝延伸出来的猫尾，手感柔韧就像真的是从他身上长出来的一样。他虚握住猫尾，从根部顺毛轻捋到尾尖，将尾巴展现到周泽楷自己眼前。

猫尾还带抚摸感应，叶修的撸动，让按摩器随着他的手劲振动出一种奇异的频率，周泽楷觉得就像是从他的脊髓中央抽出一条长长的细丝一般，触电似的快感，让他又漏出细碎呻吟，浑身颤栗。

“你看看你的尾巴多可爱。”叶修贴在他耳边说。  
“不、不是……”  
周泽楷脸红着看一眼从自己身体延伸出来的尾巴，就羞耻地移开了目光。  
“你乖乖在这里和它适应一下，等我洗个澡。”  
叶修说着还用长尾巴骚了骚他的乳尖。  
“别走……嗯哈……”

叶修却像没听到一样退开，开门和关门的声音响起，周泽楷感受到属于叶修的体温、气味和信息素都渐渐稀薄。

洗完澡，叶修再次推开卧室门的瞬间，Omega的信息素汹涌扑面，叶修体内属于Alpha的本能从蠢蠢欲动升级成了血脉偾张，几近疯狂。

卧室的空间放佛注满了新鲜浓郁的甘蔗汁，浓情蜜意挖心挠肺。周泽楷跪坐在床上还保持着叶修离开前的姿势，裸洁的背部以毫无防备的姿态完全暴露在推门可见的视界中。他微昂着头，急促的喘息着，腰身难耐地扭动，蹭着身下褶皱凌乱的床单。从股沟延伸出来的仿真猫尾随着他身体的动作小幅度妖娆摆动，似是有了生命与他连成一体。

叶修滚动着喉结，狠狠地咽了咽，走近全然投入与饥渴欲望相抗而丝毫没有察觉他的复返的周泽楷。

直到辛辣霸道的香茅味信息素将他包围，周泽楷的意识才从欲壑中被打捞上来。

“小周你好甜。”  
叶修倏然舔过周泽楷的肩颈肌线，柔软密集的味蕾感受着周泽楷身体轻细的颤抖。

“嗯……哈……前辈……”  
“又叫前辈了，不学乖。”  
叶修的声音充满促狭的味道，居高临下吻住了周泽楷微张红润的双唇。

若低飞的蜻蜓，叶修的唇舌浅浅舔舐轻磨，周泽楷却主动探舌绞了叶修的舌头在温热的口腔内纠缠。然而叶修的唇舌依然保持着若即若离的风度缓缓让步，挑逗般一点点拉开距离。

对亲近的Alpha的顺从和欲望，引得周泽楷在束缚下，尽力伸展着躯体仰头迎合趋近，随着脖颈与脊背的拉伸，绷出脊椎美好的线条。

叶修抚上了周泽楷颈脊微凸的椎节，然后流畅而恰到好处地随脊椎线一抚到底，最后划过尾椎握住长长的猫尾，再一次流畅地捋到尾尖。

“嗯啊——哈——嗯啊——”

脊线被摩挲的犹如电流般的触感让周泽楷战栗呻吟，埋在体内的按摩器因猫尾的感应而转换的频率刺激更是让他的呻吟又高了一个音阶。

但最终呻吟却被压在喉舌中，碎散在空气里。

叶修另一只手伸出食指和中指将声音压在了他的喉腔内，灵活的手指搅动着湿润滑腻的口腔，调戏一般玩弄在手指面前显得笨拙的舌头，轻按舌根肥厚的软肉。周泽楷眼眸湿润地看着叶修带笑的双眼，却依然温顺地仰头，吮舔叶修在他口腔内翻江倒海的手指，透明的津液顺着他微张的嘴角滑落。

“再叫一次。”  
叶修凑到他耳边蛊惑般细语。  
“叶……叶修……”  
模糊的话语艰难地从他已然身不由己的唇舌间漏出。

叶修得到了满意的答案，抽出手指，低头吻了下去。在周泽楷沉浸在这个深入的吻的时候，叶修的手点上了他胸前柔嫩的乳尖，弹拨乐器一般揉捏捻搓，另一只手也摸上那条柔软的尾巴，变换着手劲和方式抚弄轻捋。

一阵又一阵呻吟从周泽楷口中溢出，腰肢扭动得更厉害，双腿间被十字缎带限制的分身也绷得更紧。

“嗯嗯嗯啊哈……放……开……要、要出来……啊……”  
叶修舔着他的嘴唇，手上动作只是更刁钻。  
“啊啊啊……嗯……要……啊……坏掉……嗯哈……”  
叶修看着他憋出生理的泪水，泛红的身体已到达高潮前夕，身下宽厚的缎带也被绷得皱且细。伸手往床柱一扯一拉，固定在床柱的一端立时解开，得到空间的双手垂下，下体的束缚留出足够的空间。

在周泽楷沙哑低沉的轻吼中，精液喷薄。而后，他向后软软倒在了叶修怀里，叶修抱住他一下一下扶着他的手臂帮他理顺又急又重的喘息。

“呼呼……呼……拿出来……呼……”  
“不喜欢？”  
周泽楷仍绑缚着的双手摸上了叶修肿胀得过于明显的裤裆。  
“要你……呼……不要……呼呼……拿出来……”  
“呵，就这么喜欢哥？哥现在才准备开吃呢。”  
叶修亲吻他的脸，解开了他脚踝的缎带。

“哥刚才的服务不错吧，这次自己上来。”  
边说着，叶修大爷似地张了张双臂示意。

处在发情期，笼罩在Alpha强势的信息素下，已经发泄过一次的周泽楷此时全身酥软地挂在叶修身上，但还是乖顺地挪蹭着一点一点变换姿势转身跨坐在叶修身上。

叶修本已欲火难耐，周泽楷挨挨蹭蹭的动作，使他的呼吸都变得粗重，似是有一把烈烈燃烧的火从他下身沿着神经烧遍全身，燃尽他最后的理智。

周泽楷终于停止动作，抬头眨眨眼向叶修示意。叶修的回应是五秒内完成了拉开裤链，拔出周泽楷身下那根胡萝卜按摩器和抱起他让他一下坐在自己的性器上。

按摩器拔出瞬间的空虚感还没来得及被周泽楷完全感知，即刻就被叶修粗壮的分身所更充盈地填满。被按摩器调弄许久的后穴不止松软湿润而且习惯了一定程度的肌肉扩张，叶修的分身毫不犹豫挺进去的时候很顺畅。只是分身更大的型号和烙铁般的温度，还是让周泽楷不由自主发出一声浓重的呻吟。

叶修却是等不住了，周泽楷只来得及喘息着，勉强用束缚在一起的双臂环住他的脖子，暴风骤雨般的冲撞与快感就让他失去了一切思考和动作的机会。仅仅是攀附着身前的人，随着她疯狂律动的节奏用身体去迎合，呻吟像是决堤的潮水，搅合淫靡的水声和肌肉摩擦碰撞的声音，冲刷过房间每一个角落。

最后，叶修再一个深入到极致的穿刺，两人低沉的吼声同时盘绕回荡，高热的体液灼烫着彼此的身体。

周泽楷虚弱地用额头顶着叶修的胸膛，调整着自己已经找不回应有节奏的呼吸。叶修低头吻着他有点长的头发，又把那根胡萝卜按摩器塞进他的菊穴里，依然是低频。身体还沉浸在高潮的余韵，后穴也习惯了被叶修粗大的性器所贯穿，所以当叶修做这个小动作的时候，周泽楷仿若无物，只是头脑空白顺应身体本能，在叶修环上他的腰时，埋进对方的颈窝，嗅着那让他感到亲切安稳的香茅香气。

余韵散尽，叶修抱着周泽楷清晰地感受到他恢复平稳的呼吸又再次七零八落地失了节奏，腰肢轻轻蹭动，带动那条猫尾又在床单上诱惑地摆动。周泽楷的脸还是埋在他的肩窝，略表抗议地蹭了蹭他的脖子，更似是在邀请。

“再来。”  
“还要？这么欲求不满？”  
叶修边说边轻撸了一把猫尾，满意地听到他变了调的呻吟。  
“嗯啊——呼……要……”  
“哦？好吧。”  
叶修把胡萝卜按摩器抽了出来，却是拿在手里再次又快又深地捅进去，节奏地抽插，还故意去撞击他所熟悉的爆发点。  
“呼……啊啊啊嗯……不……不是……要你……”  
叶修将胡萝卜按摩器重又塞进去，停下了动作。  
“嗯？”  
周泽楷撑着身与他平视，眼里碧波荡漾，用鼻子蹭了蹭他的鼻子。  
“要你，不要萝卜。”  
周泽楷说这话，脸上泛起桃花色，闭眼吻住了叶修。  
叶修唇舌与他交缠共舞，揽着他的腰动作轻缓地将他压倒在柔软的床铺上。

一场不同于刚才的激烈却更让人沉溺沦陷的情事，从叶修一点点啃咬周泽楷身上每一个隐秘的敏感点开始。

极致的温柔对望和亲吻，黏合痴缠的抚摸，透着相属共有的舔舐。

叶修抽出周泽楷下身的按摩器，一点点辗转进入，一下又一下缓慢似连成一体的撞击。由慢而快，叶修深邃得如同要将他吸纳进去的目光，随着身下有力的进出完完全全占有周泽楷的身体乃至灵魂，他失控呻吟声中渐渐只有叶修的名字。

高潮的刹那，两人都失神一般维持着身体的相连，彼此紧紧拥抱。然后叶修蜻蜓点水般吻过他的嘴唇和眼角的泪滴，伸手遮住他的眼睛，让他几乎虚脱的身体枕在自己怀里沉沉入睡。

周泽楷醒来的时候，自己正枕着叶修软软的肚子，叶修开了笔记本在床上噼里啪啦地敲着键盘，节奏稳定，房间里弥漫着茅根竹蔗水的气味。  
“咕”来自周泽楷肚子无法控制的声音。  
“怎么，刚才还没把你喂饱？”  
发现他醒过来，叶修抽了手去摩挲他露在被子外的脸。  
“……”  
周泽楷红着脸避过他的手，把脸埋在他的肚子上。

过了一会儿，周泽楷没有听到叶修的动静，脸转回来，然后就被叶修塞了一只沾着奶油的草莓进嘴里。  
“饿了吧，生日快乐。”  
叶修从旁边床头柜拿起一个盛着切好的草莓蛋糕的碟子，举着叉子又给他塞了一口蛋糕。  
“嗯，谢谢。”  
周泽楷坐起来，含着一口草莓蛋糕哺进叶修嘴里。

草莓蛋糕配茅根竹蔗水有点太甜，不过还不错。

End


End file.
